ONESHOTS EVERYWHERE
by Ibit Kirkland
Summary: request a one shot and ill write it everything is welcome and will be written as soon as possible REQUESTS OPEN
1. Chapter 1

ok so I decided to open up the requests for one shots so send me an idea and ill try my best to write it

I may not write the request you send for various reasons for example may not have the inspiration ,I may not ship that pairing although to be honest I'm open to writing anything even if I don't like the pairing

please don't request any smut or lemons I don't want to post those on my account but feel free to make it as wacky, cheesy, romantic ,dark, scary, etc... as you like

anyway please send me requests through PM and ill try my hardest to get of my lazy ass and write it

requests now OPEN YEEEEY !

Ibit out~~~


	2. verdenia

_**thanks to lofallenve for the request the oc belongs to her**_

_**hope you enjoy this its probably the shortest thing ive ever written  
-**_

Verdenia, otherwise known as Emerald Lucentine sat in the world meeting with her head in her hands.

The meeting was starting to give her a headache it's hard to listen to America's rant about saving the world from global warming when he's the one causing quite a lot of it

She ran her fingers through her shoulder length green hair and rubbed her dark grey eyes tiredly

"America if I may "she interrupted him as talked about building a highly impossible robot to protect the world

"Sure goes ahead sis "

"well for one that idea is completely ridiculous and two if you just stopped being so damn wasteful and maybe grew some stuff like I do the problem would be a little better and then maybe you won't have to go into millions of dollars more debt with china because you want to build a stupid robot that will never work anyway "

"Pft growing things is for pussys like England all gardens look stupid "he yelled obnoxiously

"excuse me "England yelled a little offended he was about to start ranting saying that his garden is beautiful but was cut off when he caught sight of the 14 year olds dark purple aura which is much similar to Russia's when he's angry.

"What did you just say?" she said with her hands on the desk in front of her standing up and glaring at America

He cowered slightly and repeated what he had said

Emerald started to run forward but felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She spun around ready to kill the person stopping her but stopped herself when she realised it was Canada

"Emerald you need to calm down he doesn't know how much your garden means to you "

"But he insulted my garden "

"I know I heard him and I know he's an idiot so let's just give him a warning and leave the violence to franc and England eh?"

"fine "she grumpily sat back down "America word of warning next time you think it's a good idea to insult my garden I will not hesitate to hurt you so bad you won't walk for a decade got it?"

America gulped and nodded making his way back to his seat to avoid the young girl's wrath

"ok then "she said suddenly happy again "my idea is that we all do a little bit to stop global warming like grow your own vegetable to reduce food miles walk or cycle places instead of driving recycling glass cardboard plastic of course stopping it is impossible but if we all work together we should be able to slow things down by a few thousand years"everyone nodded fearing the young girls wrath.

Even Russia seamed un-nerved

_**so did you like it requests are still open so keep sending them because I love to write them feel free to review it is greatly apreciated**_

_**Ibit out~~~**_


	3. seychelles x england

_**thanks to coco nations for this request I hope you like it 3 3**_

Seychelles x England

Arthur Kirkland walked down the beach .he was sick of being a nation all the paper work and the responsibility would have killed him if he were mortal. France was being an arse on the continent as usual and America was just as loud and obnoxious.

It hurt to be around him sometimes it was a reminder of how he used to practically rule the world but everyone left him they all do in the end and it hurts just because he was a nation didn't mean he didn't have feelings. He'd allowed himself to grow attached to his colonies India, America ,Australia ,Kenya ,Hong Kong even his own sister republic of Ireland. But the one that hurt the most that was Seychelles.

Yes most people believed it was America but that was different America was like a son to him but Seychelles was different she was something more it hurt to think about the day when she told him she never wanted to see him again

*flashback*

_England walked into the house that he owned in Seychelles. He shared that house with his colony Seychelles herself_

"_Hello Michelle I'm back"_

"_Took you long enough" she said bitterly "how long was it this time 3 years? You said you'd be gone a month"_

"_I know poppet I'm so sorry but things were a little messed up in England what with India gaining his independence and all "_

"_No! don't poppet me you son of a bitch I hate you so much not only do you overshadow me all the time but you're never around anymore I'm pretty much running myself here so I want to be independent I am my own nation so leave!" She pointed angrily at the door._

"_But mi-"_

"_NO! I never want to see you again get out of my country!"_

_He looked into her eyes and saw pure unadulterated hatred directed straight at him. It broke his heart to see her hate him so much._

_He turned and ran before she could see him crying._

_*end flashback*_

He rubbed his eyes to catch the tears that were forming in his emerald orbs.

The brisk British air stung his bare skin as he walked still in the uniform he wore to today's world meeting.

He saw a figure stood in the surf staring out to the sea her dress and hair blew behind her in the seaside looked a lot like the girl he had been thinking about

Wait it didn't look like her it was her she was there in the flesh standing in the ocean staring wistfully out to the horizon

"If you stand there too long your feet will freeze" he said 'really that's all you could think of ' his mind scolded him

"The sea's warmer back home "she stated simply

"Didn't you get a plane home already?"

"No after the meeting ended late my flight had already left I phoned a friend back home he's bringing a boat to pick me up "

"I doubt he'll be here any time tonight do you have somewhere to stay "he asked slightly concerned for her health

"No my hotel made me check out"

"Why don't you stay at mine for the night?"

She finally turned to look at him "I couldn't intrude and don't you yhink it would be a little awkward since …" her voice trailed of

"I've put the past behind me "he lied 2 just come out of the water before you freeze to death the water is very cold here"

She laughed "I can tell a can't feel my feet anymore "

She stepped out the water and walked towards England.

"Do you want to stay with me then?"

"Ok thank you Arthur "

Arthur unlocked the door to his London home and invited the female nation inside the car ride was spent in an awkward silence neither daring to talk

"Listen Arthur "Seychelles broke the silence "I want to apologize"

"What for?"

"Leaving Francis told me how much it hurt you when I left you .Ever since then I regretted what I said I didn't mean it I kept waiting for you to come back but you never did "

Arthur sat down and sighed "so why did you not say something sooner2

"You know how hard it is for nations to admit fault "

"I thought you hated me for hundreds of years. It hurt everyone I had left me even my own sister "

"I know France kept me informed please forgive me "

Tears welled in her remorse filed eyes England stood up and encased her in his arms holding her close to his chest" I never blamed you poppet this whole time I only ever blamed myself "

She grabbed the front of his shirt and cried she didn't even know why she was crying.  
Arthur sat on the sofa with Michelle curled up in his lap he gently rocked her until she stopped crying much like he did when she was younger but ,it was different now she's an adult and she was no longer his colony he still loved her but I wasn't the same it went deeper than it used to

"Arthur? Penny for your thoughts "

Arthur's cheeks turned a little pink "I …."

"What is it "

"I love you Michelle "

She smiled and plased a hesitant kiss on his lips

"Je t'aime aussi Arthur "

**so what do you think good bad please review and send requests because I'm bored out of my mind and I need to write before I go inside PM me with your ideas feel free to request a whole separate story if you want I don't really mind **

**Ibit out~~~**


	4. kidnappings

**_this one was requested by Mystery fan so thanks to you I hope this is what you had in mind _**

America woke up from where he was curled on the beach and looked around at his sleeping allies.

"HEY GUYS" I said waking up the rest of the group

"What is it you git!" England cursed

"You guys know where china is "

They shook their heads "if it was those axis powers I will take pleasure in snapping their spines like twigs"

Russia said creepily

China walked through the forest he knew he shouldn't have gone alone but he didn't want to wake anyone they all seemed so peaceful. He heard someone scream it sounded like Japan as much as he didn't like japan that scream was so pained.

He ran towards the sound and found the man on the ground curled into a ball and shivering.

"Japan –aru are you alright "

The man stood and seemed unharmed

"I'm so sorry Yao san "he said. China was confused until something hit him the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor

When he awoke Yao found himself tied to a tree

_Ok so hostage don't tell him anything_

He saw the axis gathered around a fire japan Italy Germany Prussia and Austria .Germany glanced over

"So you finally woke up took you long enough" he said

Japan and Italy were the only ones who seemed to have a problem with this Italy more than japan

China tried to say something but found he was gagged so he just glared at the German man who had a wok handle shaped imprint on the left side of his forehead. He stood and marched towards him with Prussia in tow.

THWAK Germanys hand collided with his face

THUMP Prussia's fist landed on his ribs

They continued this way until china was half un-conscious and he could taste blood. Germany raised his fist again

Italy ran in front of him "Doitsu please stop I thought the plan was to use him to get to England you don't need to beat him anymore" he said close to tears

Germany just ignored him and pushed him aside before knocking china fully unconscious

Italy ran out of the clearing as fast as he could sobbing sure china was his enemy but he hated violence and Yao looked so helpless it was like the blows were landing on him and not the Chinese man . He continued running until he reached the beach where the allies were camped

"Big brother France "he shouted throwing himself at the blonde.

France who was completely unprepared to be hug attacked fell to the ground

"Big brother France help me Germany is beating china and I asked him to stop but he pushed me aside please help me pleaaaaaaase "he wailed and started crying again

In this short moment the other allies had pointed their gun at the small Italian nation

"wait "France said "Italy please explain what happened "

"Well japan and Doitsu tricked china and now he's tied up a-and they're beating him asked them to stop but they wouldn't please make them stop Francis" he said helplessly

"I think I might have an idea "Britain said

The allies walked into the clearing where the axis had made camp with Italy Britain was restraining the Italian and had a gun against his temple

"Italy what have I told you about running off "German said pointing his gun at England .America trained his weapon on him

"Put the gun down or ill blow feli's brains out "England said calmly.

He sighed and dropped the gun in front of the Brit

"Now untie Yao, Yao "Russia said

Germany did as he was told Russia ran forward and picked up the Chinese man bridle style Britain threw the whimpering Italian towards Germany who caught him easily

The allies retreated but not before America said

"I must say Italy you looks very helpless there you really are a good actor "

**_so what do you think if you want to request please PM me if possible because that's where I look to find them so requests and reviews please I want to know what you think please make sure you give me an idea of a plot even If its just a location otherwise i'm stumped for what to do but ill try anyway it will probably just end up crappy though _**

**_Ibit out~~~_**


	5. america x fem japan

_**ok first of all sorry this took so long I deeply apologise but I have been really busy this request was for Rin Kagamine hope you like it :D**_

America x fem japan

Sakura Honda knocked on her friend Alfred's door. It swung open with a loud bang making the quiet Japanese girl jump in surprise

"Hey Sakura how are you it's been a while how come you're here" he said loudly

"I brought those games you wanted "she said quietly holding up the game cases

The young American grinned "oh cool you wanna come in a play them for a bit" he said excitedly "

"Oh uh if it's alright" she said politely blushing slightly at his eagerness

She would never tell anyone but ever since they started hanging out she had developed a bit of a crush on her loud American friend that was beginning to become quite extensive

"Of course it's alright dudette you're like my best friend. "He moved aside to allow her passed and closed the door behind her, he led the way to his surprisingly tidy bedroom where a TV and games consoles were set up in the corner. He quickly put one of the games in the console and turned it on handing the controller to the girl sat on his bed

"You played this before? "He asked as the menu came up

"Hai!" she said

He sat next to her a little too close for the girls liking but she didn't say anything she wouldn't want to offend anyone by telling them they were sat to close it might make him think she didn't like him and then that would ruin their friendship and then any chance of a relationship would be out of the window 'stop over thinking things' she scolded herself and concentrated on the game to distract herself  
after about ½ an hour the screen when black for the third time

"OK this is insane, how did you beat me three times in 30 minutes? Like seriously how much have you played this before "the American complained.

"Only a little I picked it up pretty quickly "

"You don't say. Hey Sakura you want something to eat "

"No thank you I already ate"

"Do you want a drink or something then "

"A glass of water would be nice"

His face brightened a little and he ran out of the room to the kitchen, he returned carrying a glass of water and a can of coke, he handed the glass to his friend and popped the top of the coke can. He took a long gulp of the liquid and sighed loudly.

"So sakura what's new with you "

"Not a lot what about you?" she asked politely

"Well there's this really cool chick and I really want to ask her out but I don't know how to"

Sakura felt a pang of envy for this girl but suppressed

"Well what's she like personality wise"

"She's almost the complete opposite she's really pretty she's polite and she's just totally awesome everyone thinks that she's really reserved all the time but I know that it's not true"

"You sound like you're really close"

"I like to think so but she looks a little uncomfortable when I sit too close she never says anything though I think she's just too polite and doesn't want to offend me"

Sakura now felt like crying. The way Alfred talked about her was so adoring she could tell that he real did love this girl

"I'm sorry Alfred I don't really know what to do I'm not really very good with romance and stuff like that maybe you could ask your papa Francis he seems to like romance or even you're brother martin is it"

"His name's Mathew not martin and I can't ask papa he would get too overexcited then Dad will have to calm him down and he'll blame me for it maybe I will ask Mathew he won't tell anyone at least "

Sakura fought back the tears threatening to fall

"I'm sorry Alfred-san I must go I will see you at school tomorrow"

She ran knowing it was rude to walk out and ran all the way home with tears running down her face

.,;:!:;,.

The next day at school she purposely avoided Alfred

She went to her locker to get her books but when she opened it a flower her out, she picked it up, it was a cherry blossom her favourite flower .Attached to it was a note

_Hey sakura_

_I did what you said I asked my brother what to do he said 'something small not too big or loud'  
so here goes, I was talking about you sakura you were the totally awesome girl I was talking about and I wanted to know, Will you go out with _

_Alfred. x_

"So what do you say?"

She spun around and dropped the flower in surprise, it was Alfred

"Yes" she said quietly but without hesitation

**_so was I good ? bad? iffy? pleeeeeeaaaase review and let me know and send me more requests I like literal have 1 request left to write and I'm already halfway through I love it when you guys tell me what you think of my stories it makes me feel wanted _**

**_Ibit out~~~_**


	6. China x Liechtenstein

_**this was requested by Random person sorry its a little late **_

China x Liechtenstein

Elise Zwingli walked as fast as she could down the street. The personification of Liechtenstein had to work late that night because the meeting in Bern ended late back to the hotel she was staying in alone and in the dark. She was walking so fast that she took a wrong turn and nearly walked into a brick wall. Looking around, she notice she had walked into a back ally with a dead end

"Hello sweetie "a male voice said behind her. Surprised she spun around to look at the man.  
He was tall and stocky; he had a stubble beard and dark brown hair that hung lankly down his forehead and into his obsidian eyes. Elise caught a glimpse of metal and realise that he had a knife in his hand. Two bigger and scarier looking men came up behind him also carrying knives. She panicked and grabbed for the 9mm pistol that her brother insists that she carries 24/7 for self-defence in case of a situation like this. The two bigger men noticed this and grabbed both of her arms securing them behind her back so she couldn't shoot anyone.  
In her struggle she dropped the bag that was carrying her notes from the meeting and some of her personal belongings like her purse and her phone. The other man obviously the leader walked over and tilted her face to get a good look at her, in doing that her noticed the small diamond earrings that Switzerland had bought her for her birthday despite the fact that he was really tight with his money. He roughly forced them from her ears drawing a little blood in the process but of course he didn't seem to care

"Please stop I don't have anything other than that just let me go "she pleaded through her tears

"Oh you have nothing so what's in the bag then"

"Work stuff just some paper work that needs signing and sending of "

"Show me" he ordered. One of the men restraining her released her arm so she could undo the lock that had a small padlock on it, her arms shaking the whole time. She opened it and showed him the papers careful to keep her valuables covered in the bottom of the bag. The thug tipped it upside down and she winced as the phone and purse hit the floor with a thud. The man sneered and pocketed the items. Elise watched as the papers flew away into the wind  
"oh quit shaking…"he looked in her purse and saw her ID "lady Elise Zwingli" he mocked her and put the purse into his jacket pocket

"What are you doing" a loud American accent said. She almost cried in relief when she saw the allies stood at the entrance to the alleyway. The man obviously panicked and set his knife against the girl's neck. America aimed his gun and china readied his wok that he pulled from seemingly nowhere. The others aimed their weapons while Russia stood there smiling with his pipe in his hand

"Do you not know its bad manners to attack a lady you wankers so give her ,her things back and leave before we let Ivan go Russian on you "Arthur said

The man obviously seeing that they had to choose between the score and their lives let go of Elise and ran for it

"Wait! They still have my things" four of the five ran after them.

China was the only one who stayed behind he came and knelt beside her helping her gently back onto her feet after she fell unable to stand on her shaking legs

"Are you alright Lichtenstein-aru "he asked gently.

"I'm ok now, thank you so much china "

"Please call me yao "

"Only if you call me Elise" she giggled little

"Would you like me to escort you to your brother's house I think he would like to know what happened?"

"Yes please do you know the way "

"Yes"

He led her away after insisting on carrying her thing for her

"if you don't mind me asking what actually happened "

"I took a wrong turn and they cornered me they took my earrings, they were a gift from big brother for my last birthday"

"I'm sure Vash won't mind considering the circumstances "

They reached the door to Switzerland's house which luckily wasn't that far away

"Thank you so much for helping me yao"

"It's ok would you perhaps like to meet up again when you're not being mugged "

Was he blushing?

"I'd like that maybe tomorrow after the meeting we could go and get tea "

"Yes let's do that "

She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek

"I'll see you tomorrow then"

And with that she scampered inside as quickly as she could

_**so tell me what you think and send me some requests because I'm out of them this was the last one I had and I neeeeeeed to write so I don't go insane from the boredom **_

_**Ibit out~~~**_


End file.
